Raining
by Pirate-of-the-Sky
Summary: TRADUCTION.Allen se sentais étrange alors qu'il était assis sur le terrain de jeu, le couteau dans sa main, qui pourrait bientôt être la fin de sa vie. Il souhaite simplement que les choses est été différentes.Laven viol suicide triste.M POUR UNE RAISON!
1. Chapter 1

Yo les gens !^^

Voici la traduction d'une histoire que j'ai trouve fabuleuse ! Si vous voulez la version originale, elle est dans mes favoris !

Alors voici Raining, pour vous !

__________________________________________________________________________________

Je ne possède pas -man.

-- --

C'est une chose étrange, sachant que vous êtes sur le point de mourir par votre propre main. Je devrais probablement avoir peur, assis sur la plate-forme de métal de l'école primaire de jeux du renard volant(1), mais je me sentais étrangement calme à ce sujet.

J'aurais souhaité pouvoir voir Lavi une dernière fois, plutôt que juste que rapide conversation téléphonique qui l'a laissé tout à fait confuse et moi en larmes.

Je soupirai et pris le petit couteau dans ma poche, le tripotant dans mes mains pendant un certain temps en réfléchissant sur ma que je veuille le faire, je ne voulais pas me brusquer.

Je me demandais ce qu'il ce serait passé, si je n'avais pas fais tombé mes livres sur cette place, il ya dix ans.

-- --

Ouais, bref, je sais, mais je vais mettre en place un véritable chapitre bientôt.

Review si vous le souhaitez.

__________________________________________________________________________________

(1) Ne me demander pas ce que c'est, je connais pas. Désolé -_-

Voila une sorte de prologue.

Je mettrais vos com en anglais pour l'auteur alors n'hésitez pas à reviewer !


	2. Chapter 2

**Et -man n'est toujours pas à moi !**

**Note, à cet égard, Lavi a 16 ans.** **Allen a encore 15.** **Et** **c'est** **une school fic!**

**--** **--**

Allen couru vers son casier, défit la combinaison et entassa ses livres dans son sac. L'école venait juste de finir, et bien qu'il aimais l'école, il était tout aussi excitée de commencer ses vacances comme tout le monde, qui parlait et riait autour de lui.

« Hey Allen » Une joyeuse voix derrière lui le fit sauter un peu. Il s'est retourné pour voir son meilleur ami Lavi lui sourire, les cheveux roux en désordre et un sac accroché au large de l'épaule.

"Hey Lavi, nous allons regarder des films chez toi?"

«Bien sûr ! T'inquiète, Papy ne sera pas la maison, donc nous aurons la maison pour nous. Yu ne peut pas venir cette fois-ci, cependant, lui et ses parents sont partis en vacances au Japon pour visiter de la famille ".

"Vraiment?" Allen sourit 'C'est dommage. J'avais tellement envie d'avoir sa compagnie à la con ! »

«Oh, soit gentil, Allen».

Lavi se mit à rire et à tapoté la tête d'Allen. Allen désapprouva, mais avec son joli visage, il fit la moue, ce qui fit rire encore plus Lavi. Il soupira d'exaspération, abandonna, et les deux marchaient le long de la salle vers la sortie.

Lavi était le meilleur ami d'Allen depuis qu'ils étaient petits. Un jour à l'école primaire, Allen s'est chargé de ramener des livres à la salle de classe de son professeur en passant dans la cour de récréation, et comme il est passé devant le renard volant, deux enfants plus âgés avaient à le taquiner sur le fait d'avoir des cheveux blancs. Allen était beaucoup plus petit que les tyrans, et n'avait d'autre choix que de prendre sur lui, de peur qu'il soit battu. Mais, Lavi, qui était alors en première année, est venu en a disant aux agresseurs de le laisser tranquille. Bien qu'ils aient un an de moins, les agresseurs étaient plus petits que Lavi et obéissaient. Ensuite, Lavi aida Allen ramasser les livres et étaient amis depuis. Mais, récemment, il a été constaté qu'Allen avait des sentiments pour lui, beaucoup plus fort que l'amitié seulement.

-- --

Les deux garçons ont courus au salon, laissant leurs sacs sur le sol et se sont installés sur le canapé. Lavi pris la télécommande et alluma la télé. Lavi vivait avec son grand-père, ses parents avaient été tués dans un incendie quand il était jeune, et grand-père était très strict, de sorte qu'il ne face pas n'importe quoi dans son domicile. Normalement, ils vont chez Allen.

Les parents d'Allen étaient des scientifiques et, souvent, disparaissaient pendant de longues périodes, le laissant seul à la maison. Il n'a pas l'esprit, mais quand Lavi est venu, il s'est senti un peu moins seuls.

«Alors, quand tes parents reviendrons ? » demanda Lavi.

«Dans deux mois environ", expliqua Allen, «ça dépend s'ils ont rapidement fini leur recherches sur cette plante étrange. »

« Hey Allen, si je parlé à grand-père ... La prochaine fois que tes parents repartent, si tu veux, reste avec nous."

«Qu-Quoi ? »Allen bégaya, le regard en alarme. Lavi lui sourit et Allen commença a avoir les joues rouges.

« N-non ... C'est bon ... Je dois être là pour nourrir les poissons et relever leurs courriers et d'autres choses dans le cas où quelque chose d'urgent en jeu. »

«Ok ...» Lavi haussa les épaules: "Mais l'offre est toujours valable si tu veux."

Allen hocha la tête et regarda la télévision où Lavi vient de zapper sur un film sur les vampires. Il ne pourrait pas vivre avec Lavi, mais avec ses nouveaux sentiments pour lui, ce serait trop bizarre pour lui.

«Bon», Lavi se leva, «Il n'y a rien à la télé, je vais commander les pizzas et les DVD."

-- --

La soirée s'était bien passé. Ils ont commandés un tas de films, manger beaucoup trop de pizza, se sont moqué des mauvais films et les histoires de merde, ont bus des boissons gazeuses, et se sont endormis tout de suite après l'aube, avec encore leur uniforme scolaires. Pour la plupart des gens, il ne ressemble pas à beaucoup de plaisir, mais pour Allen, il a estimé qu'il ne pouvait pas faire mieux. Même s'il ne pouvait pas être avec un Lavi romantique, il a toujours chéri grandement leur amitié. Allen n'a pas eu de nombreux amis, il pensait que c'était à cause de ses cheveux blancs et de son bras gauche bizarre. Lavi a été la première personne à le reconnaître comme une personne réelle et non pas comme les gamin de l'école primaire qui le regardaient bizarrement.

Le lendemain, les deux ont dormi jusqu'à midi, et quand ils se réveillèrent, le ciel était obscurci et gris, et il pleuvait abondamment.

« Merde ... » Allen soupira, en regardant par la fenêtre, « il faut que je rentre à pieds... »

«Tu veux que j'appelle un taxi ? »

«Non, c'est bon. »

« Tien »Lavi est apparu à côté de Allen, lui tendant un parapluie, « T'us n'auras qu'à me le rendre la prochaine fois qu'on se voit »

'Kay,' hocha Allen, souriant avec gratitude comme il l'a pris.

Ils se sont au revoir sur le pas de la porte, puis Allen a ouvert le parapluie et a couru vers l'obscurité des rues vides, on s'éclaboussant dans les éclaboussures des flaques d'eau comme il était pressé. Rester chez Lavi toujours le mettais de bonne humeur, et maintenant, il pouvait garder le sourire de son visage, malgré le temps maussade.

Après un certain temps, il eu un coup d'adrénaline et du ralentir sin rythme. C'est alors qu'il a entendu parler.

"Oh, quel étrange garçon."

Allen s'est tourné pour voir qui lui avait adressées la parole, mais quand il l'a fait, il se sentait poussé contre le mur à côté de lui, une main sur sa bouche. Il a laissé tomber le parapluie et il a essayé de lutte.

«Tu es très mignon...» Un homme d'environs la vingtaine, avec cheveux foncés lui souriait, essayer de regarder ailleurs. Allen a donné un cri étouffé quand l'homme a resserré son emprise.

-- --

Allen a ouvert la porte de sa maison et avait mal dans tous les muscles de son corps en hurlant à l'agonie à chaque mouvement. Il était complètement mouillé, et comme il a fermé la porte, il appuya sa tête contre la porte, et sentir la fraîcheur du bois contre sa joue. Il s'est laissé glisser lentement sur le sol et mit sa tête dans ses mains, et dans le silence, ses larmes se mélangeaient avec les gouttes de pluie sur son visage.

-- --

**Ouais, c'est le chapitre est terminé.** **Un peu choquant, n'est-ce pas?**

**REVEIW!** **REVIEW!**

_______________________________________________________________________________

Voilà ! Désolé du retard, mais je n'avais plus de clavier, alors pas simple pour taper le texte ! Sans compter que je suis en plein dans un déménagement, alors je n'ai plus trop le temps, surtout avec toute les autres fics (même si elles ne sont pas postées, je les écris sur papier !). Donc voilà voilà ! je pense que la suite arrivera bientôt !^^

Review please !^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour ! **

**Ca fait plaisir de vous revoir^^. Désolé du temps d'attente, mais j'avais pas envie de traduire ce chapitre avant. Oui, j'avais le flemme, désolé.. Bref, dans ce chapitre, Allen trouve une solution à son problème et- non, je vais pas le dire après tout, vous n'avez qu'à lire !^^**

**Ah ! Et encore une chose : D Gray-man ne nous appartiens pas, et cette fic ne m'appartiens pas non plus. Je fais juste la trad !^^**

--

**Un moyen de s'échapper. **

--

La lumière du soleil brillait à travers la fenêtre. Allen ouvert lentement les yeux, et releva la tête. Il s'était endormi à la porte. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Hier n'était pas arrivé.Ca ne pouvait pas s'être passé. Pourquoi lui faisait-on une chose aussi horrible? Mais ça s'était passé. Il avait des ecchymoses là où l'homme l'avait frappé quand il se débattait, et ses vêtements étaient déchirés. Il se demande brièvement s'il voulait déjeuner, mais la pensée de manger n'avait pas l'air très attrayante. Il voulait seulement faire une chose.

Il se mit à ramper à quatre pattes vers le téléphone qui était sur une table dans le hall d'entrée. Il s'assit sous la table, pris le téléphone, composa un numéro et porta le téléphone à son oreille. Il entendit sonner plusieurs fois, puis -

"Bonjour!" Lavi répondit joyeusement, "résidence Bookman! "

Allen ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais tout ce qui sortait était un sanglot étouffé quand les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

"Bonjour?" répéta Lavi: "Il ya quelqu'un? "

Les mains d'Allen tremblaient, il éteignit le téléphone et le remit sur la table. Il serra ses genoux à sa poitrine et posa son front sur eux, frémissant. Il ne pouvait pas le dire à Lavi, il ne voulait pas lui imposer quelque chose comme ça. Et puis, hier soir, l'homme ... Allen grimace en se souvenant. Non, il ne pouvait le dire à personne. Non, jamais.

--

Lavi frappa à la porte et l'ouvrit pour y passer la tête.

"Youhou! Allen!"

Pas de réponse.

Curieux, Lavi entra et ferma la porte derrière lui, puis il alla du hall d'entrée au salon. Allen dormait sur le canapé. Grimaçant, Lavi s'étaient approchés pour le réveiller en surprise, mais alors, il s'arrêta.

Cela faisait trois jours qu'il avait vu Allen pour la dernière fois et le garçon portait toujours son uniforme, qui avait l'air sale et déchiré. Lavi se gratta la tête, confus, puis se pencha et secoua doucement l'épaule d'Allen. Habituellement, il devait le faire plusieurs fois avant qu'Allen ne se réveille, mais cette fois ses yeux gris se sont ouvert immédiatement, et il criait et brandissait son poing vers Lavi.

"WOH!" une goute de sueur tomba quand il esquiva la main d'Allen, "calme Allen, c'est juste moi! "

Allen fixait Lavi en se redressant. Lavi a été surpris par le degré de pâleur et crainte du jeune garçon qui le regardait.

"L-Lavi, qu'est-ce que... tu fais ici ?" La voix d'Allen était secoué et sonnait plus élevé que d'habitude. Lavi fronças les sourcils, concerné.

"Allen tu es malade ou quoi? "

"NON! " Allen secoua la tête rapidement, "je suis juste un peu ... Je suis ... Lavi pourquoi es tu ici? "

"Je suis venu pour voir si tu voulais aller en ville avec moi. "

"Oh. Um ... "

Lavi était vraiment confus. Allen agissait vraiment bizarrement aujourd'hui. Il posa une main sur son épaule et la tête Allen le fixa, le regardant comme si c'était un étranger, ou comme une créature répugnante. Lavi prudemment retiré sa main, une goute de suer glissa sur sa tempe.

"Allen, tu es sûr que tu vas bien? "

"Je vais bien. J'irai avec toi si tu veux, mais d'abord je dois aller changer."

Lavi hoché la tête et Allen se leva et disparut hors du salon. Le rouquin soupira et fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux, stressé. Il détestait voir Allen bouleversé par quelque chose et aurait même voulut lui en parler, mais il n'allait pas le harceler s'il ne voulait pas lui dire.

Quelques minutes passèrent, et Allen réapparu en jeans et t-shirt, avec une veste. Comme il l'a fait, Lavi se leva, surpris.

"Allen, tes bras sont meurtris Que c'est-il passé? "

Allen regarda un de ses bras. Ils étaient couvert de marques bleutées.

"Je suis tombé." dit-il sèchement.

"Sur les deux bras ?! "

"Ouais, j'ai trébuché deux fois. Maintenant, laisse tomber et 'let's go'. "

Lavi a été un peu surpris par l'attitude dure d'Allen, mais haussa les épaules et le suivit jusqu'à la porte. Il se rappela soudain quelque chose.

"Oh! Allen, je peux avoir mon parapluie, s'il te plaît? "

Allen a gelé, la main sur la poignée de porte, ses muscles des épaules tendues. Lavi remarqué sa main a été légèrement tremblante quand il pris une respiration profonde.

"Je l'ai perdu... " la voix d'Allen était tendue: " désolé. "

"Tu l'as perdu? Comment? "

"C'est bon! Je vais t'en racheter un nouveau si tu tien vraiment à ce putain de parapluie! "

Allen passa par la porte et la ferma en la claquant, laissant un rouquin ahuri derrière. Allen jurait comme jamais, et il n'a jamais parlé comme ça à personne, pas même à son ami. Il n'avait jamais été si maussade avant.

"Soit il aime secrètement une fille... "Lavi pensa " ou soit quelque chose va vraiment mal. "

--

Les deux garçons allèrent à l'un des cafés et commandèrent leur repas. Pendant qu'ils attendaient, Lavi parlait, mais Allen gardait son regard vers le bas, en se grattant nerveusement le bras, une sensation de serrement dans la poitrine. Il se sentait exposée, il ne voulait pas être ici.

Une image de cette nuit-là passait par la tête et il a riposté à l'envie de pleurer. Et puis, il sentit Lavi placer une main sur son épaule.

Il se raidi, en serrant les yeux fermés, et il sentit son pouls s'accélérer. Il a commencé à trembler incontrôlablement. Le touché le brûlait.

"J-je dois y aller! " Allen se leva si vite, il frappa la chaise, et courut aux toilettes. Il pouvait vaguement entendre Lavi l'appeler, mais pas maintenant, après tout, il ne voulait pas lui faire face.

--

Allen claqua la porte en la fermant, et s'appuya contre elle, les larmes ruisselant maintenant sur ses joues. Plus d'images lui passait par la tête, et il ne put retenir un petit cri. Il secoua la tête, en essayant de se dégager de ses souvenirs, mais il ne s'arrêtait pas. Il voulait juste oublier.

Il prit une profonde respiration et se dirigea vers l'évier. Il tourna le robinet et les projections d'eau sur son visage, en essayant de se calmer. Il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

"Allen? "Lavi appelé, "Ca va? "

"Je vais bien." répondit Allen, essayant de paraître joyeux. "Désolé pour avant, je me sentais un peu mal ce matin. "

"Ce n'est rien" dit Lavi, soulagé, " tant que tu vas mieux maintenant. "

"Hm, je serai là dans une seconde. "

Il entendit Lavi partir, et le garçon aux cheveux blancs ferma le robinet et essuya ses mains. Il ouvra la porte et sortit, il se sentait beaucoup plus calme. Pourquoi? Parce qu'il était arrivé à une décision, un moyen d'y échapper. Il allait se tuer.

--

**Et voilà. Vous l'avez compris. L'échappatoire qu'Allen a trouvé, c'est la mort. C'est bien triste T.T. Mais attendez ! Un mir- et merde, si je dis ça, je vais spoiler ! =_= '' Enfin, attendez, lisez au moins la suite !^^**

**Et s'il vous plaît, review et à bientôt pour la suite !^^**


End file.
